Pasts of the Rulers of Darkness
by FFStoryReader22
Summary: This story explains how the Wicked Gods and Sacred Beasts saved the world in the past just like how The Egyptian Gods did and the Signer Dragons. Explanation takes place between Chapter 39 and 40 in Rise of Darkness and the Battle Against Light.
1. Prologue

A/N: I swear, I did not mean for this to happen. I do not want to post a story every two months, yet some how this keeps happening to me. The only explanation I have is TOO MANY FAMILY EVENTS! I know I also said that I would try to post stories in a different section, but I seam to always come back to Jaden, Alexis, and the other Yu-Gi-Oh GX characters.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, cards, mangas, or episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh, if I did, I would be rich.

A/N: When I speak about Jaden, Alexis, Atticus, and Zane in their past lives, I use their Japanese names. This is because it is very unlikely for them to have the same name in both lives (even thought it was done with Jaden in the anime and Kaiba in both the anime and manga). For those who have not looked up their Japanese names, here they are:

Judai Yuki = Jaden Yuki  
Asuka Tenjoin = Alexis Rhodes  
Ryo Marufuji = Zane Trusedale  
Fubuki Tenjoin = Atticus Rhodes

* * *

Ch. 1 Prologue

Jaden, Alexis, Zane, Kassandra, Atticus, Mana, Syrus, Bastion, Jassmine, Chazz, Mindy, Sheppard, Crowler, Chumley Aster, Sarina, Yusei, Akiza, Yusei Jr., Jack, Carly, Jack Jr., Crow, Leo, Luna, Martha, Yugi, T a, Sia, Kiaba, Kisara, Atem, Pegasus, Cecilia, Sonia, Joey, Mia, Tristian, Miho, Bakura, Serenity, Duke, Vivian, Mokuba, Rebecca, Sarah, Tyler and Mr. Muto were all gathered inside of the Obelisk Blue Dorm Duel Arena. Everyone, but Sarah, Tyler and the children, was dueling each other to improve their strategies and decks. After several hours of dueling each other, everyone decided to take a brake. While they rested, Jaden noticed how Yugi seamed to be deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about Yugi?" Jaden questioned, causing everyone to look over at Yugi. Yugi looked over at Jaden, a curious look on his face.

"I was just wondering something about the Wicked Gods and Sacred Beasts." Yugi replied. "We all know that the Egyptian Gods saved the world from Zorc before and the Signer Dragons stopped all the Earthbound Immortals, including Red Nova."

"So?" Alexis asked.

"I was just wondering if the Wicked Gods and Sacred Beasts ever saved the world from an enemy besides the Tainted Light." Yugi said. "I know Pegasus created the two to counteract the Egyptian Gods, but I doubt they were something he just thought of out of the blue."

"No," Pegasus began to say, "when I created them, they had each appeared before me in a dream. It was like they were telling me to make a card for each of them." Jaden, Alexis, Atticus, and Zane all looked at each other before they burst into laughter.

"What did he say?" Serenity asked, confused as to why they were laughing. After a few seconds, Jaden, Alexis, Atticus, and Zane stopped laughing to look at Yugi.

"Actually, they all helped save the world with us during our previous incarnations." Zane said.

"Really?" Yusei said, surprised.

"Yep." Atticus said. "Back then we had to deal with two different evils that worked together to try to defeat us."

"You have to tell us." Carly said, her video camera shooting live since everyone enjoyed watching their group duel.

"Well, Yubel will have to start the explanations." Jaden said as Yubel appeared in the room.

"It all began when we decided to bring Jaden to the human world." Yubel said, referring to herself and the spirit of the King resting inside of her.

* * *

The King and Queen of a small village known as Yami were sitting at their thrown. The King and Queen were worried for no matter how hard they tried, they could not produce an heir to the thrown. The Queen was reaching the age were it would be impossible to bear children and the King refused to have a child with any other woman. They feared that their town would soon go without someone to rule them. Just when they were ready to give up, a large portal in the shape of a stone tablet appeared in their thrown room.

"What is the meaning of this?" the King questioned as two figures appeared in the portal. One of the figures were male while the other was female. In the female's arms was a small, baby boy.

"We do not mean to alarm you." the female in the portal said.

"Who are you?" the Queen asked.

"My name is Yubel." the woman in the portal said. "The man next to be is my husband, the King of Duel Spirits."

"You mean the monsters we can summon?" the King asked, looking at his DiaDhank.

"Yes." Yubel replied. "We have come to you in need of a favor. A war will soon take place in our world and we wish to protect our son." Yubel looked down in her arms. "This is Judai, the Prince of Duel Spirits and the future Supreme King of Darkness." Yubel looked back at the King and Queen, sadness practically pouring out of her eyes. "We do not want him to be around for the war. Which is why we ask of you to watch over him until the war is over and we can come back for him." The King and Queen looked at each other, amazed that their prays for a child have been answered.

"We would be honored to watch over him." the Queen said as she approached Yubel. Reluctatnly, Yubel handed over Judai to the Queen. "You said his name was Judai?" the Queen questioned.

"Yes." Yubel said as she, the King of Duel Spirits, and the portal began to disappear. "Please, keep him save." The portal immediately closed after that sentence. The King and Queen looked down at Judai and silently promised to raise him as their own until the time came for him to return to his real family.


	2. 10 Years Later

Ch. 2 10 Years Later

Judai laughed as he ran around the palace courtyard. He was chasing after the Duel Spirit Winged Kuriboh. For as long as Judai could remember, he could always summon any Duel Spirit he wished, even without a DiaDhank, though it did make summoning them easier. He often summoned Winged Kuriboh as it was the first Duel Spirit he was ever able to summon. Judai continued to chase after Winged Kuriboh until he noticed the Duel Spirit pointing at something.

"What is it Winged Kuriboh?" Judai asked as he approached the Duel Spirit. Judai looked over to where Winged Kuriboh was looking at and noticed a boy a couple years older then him passed out under a tree. "Hey, are you alright?" Judai asked as he ran to the boy. Upon closer examination, Judai noticed the boy seemed too thin and came to the conclusion that he had not eaten in some time. "Guards, come quickly!" Judai yelled as he began to pick up the boy. As soon as Judai touched the boy, he felt a strong power envelope him. 'Is this power coming from him?' Judai thought as the palace guards soon arrived.

"Who is this my Prince?" one of the guards asked.

"I don't know, but he need medical attention." Judai replied as one of the guards took the boy from Judai. Judai and the guards quickly ran to the palace doctor. When the doctor saw the state of the boy, she immediately ordered the guards to place him on the bed. The guards left soon after while Judai remained. The doctor quickly began to check on the boy before casting some spells to make sure nothing was broken. Once satisfied that the boy was just hungry and thirsty, she had a near by guard go to the kitchen to fetch some food.

"This should help him my Prince." the doctor said as she mashed some of the food up and feed the boy. She then had the boy drink some of the water. Shortly after, the boy coughed and began to wake up. "He's waking up."

"Where am I?" the boy asked, his voice soar from not being used in some time.

"You're at Yami Palace." Judai replied. "My name is Judai, Prince of Yami Palace. What's your name?"

"Fubuki." the boy replied.

"Here." the doctor said as she handed Fubuki the mashed up food and water. "You'll need to eat this to regain your strength."

"Thank you." Fubuki said as he took the food and water. "Your kindness is much appreciated."

"And how is our young visitor?" the King asked as he and the Queen entered through the doorway.

"He's doing just fine my King." the doctor replied. "He just needed some food and water."

"I'm glad to hear that." the Queen said. "But what were you doing in our courtyard.

"Running away from my home." Fubuki replied, shocking the others. "My parents wanted me to become something that I would never be able to do properly, but they refused to hear otherwise."

"What did they want you to become?" Judai asked. Fubuki looked to the side, his eyes looking at the floor.

"I rather not say." Fubuki said just above a whisper.

"It's alright if you can't tell us." the King said. "However, you'll need a place to stay."

"He could stay here." Judai said as he looked at the King. "I wouldn't mind have someone around my age to play with."

"If that is alright with him." the Queen said, a smile on her face.

"It would be an honor your highness." Fubuki replied. "And to earn my stay, I promise that I'll protect Judai from harm."

"Are you sure you can keep such a promise?" the King asked. "You are young after all."

"I know he can." Judai said. "As soon as I met him, I sensed a great power coming from him."

"Really?" the Queen asked.

"Allow me to show you." Fubuki said as he got out of bed, heading to the courtyard. Judai, the King, and the Queen quickly followed after him. As soon as the four of them reached the courtyard, Fubuki turned to look at them as he lifted his left arm into the air, revealing a DiaDhank. "Rise Red-Eyes!" Judai, the King, and the Queen gasped as they watched the large dragon appear and fly behind Fubuki. "This is my Duel Spirit, Red-Eyes Black Dragon."

"Cool." Judai said as Winged Kuriboh flew around the dragon. Red-Eyes seemed to smirk at Winged Kuriboh.

"Amazing." the Queen said as she looked at the powerful dragon.

"Magnificent." the King said before looking at Fubuki. "I will trust my son's life to you Fubuki."

"I won't let you down." Fubuki said as he bowed to the King. The King and Queen quickly prepared a room next to Judai's for Fubuki to stay. Night quickly approached as Judai entered into Fubuki's room. When Judai looked at Fubuki, Judai noticed that he looked worried as he looked out the window.

"Is something wrong?" Judai asked. Fubuki looked behind himself and smiled at Judai.

"I'm just worried about what would happen if someone my parents know comes to this land." Fubuki replied. "I would probably be forced to return home if your parent found out exactly who I was."

"Well, I'm not sure why you left, but I can tell you're a good guy." Judai said as he approached Fubuki. "If you really don't want to return home, I won't ask why." Judai held out his hand as a mask appeared in them, looking similar to the face of Red-Eyes with a red gem in the center of the head. "Here, this mask will hide your identity."

"Thank you." Fubuki said as he took the mask and tried it on. "It's a perfect fit."

"It's designed to grow as you do." Judai said as he headed out of the room. "I hope you enjoy living here Fubuki. Night."

"Night." Fubuki replied as Judai closed the door behind him.


	3. Fubuki's Secret

Ch. 3 Fubuki's Secret

It has been eight years since Judai and Fubuki first met each other. During those eight years the King and Queen of Yami Palace passed away, but not before telling Judai about who he really is and making him King. Judai's eyes now glow gold and his powers have increased immensely since he was a child. Fubuki's power has also increased as he and Judai often spared against one another. Judai now wears armor created by the powers of the shadows while Fubuki altered his clothes with the shadows. Judai's DiaDhank has changed to appear like an orange eye with a black slit in the center that keeps track of his life energy, only going down when one of his Duel Spirits are destroyed. The Monster Zones are exactly the same as other DiaDhank's, only they are black, able to wrap around the circular DiaDhank, and deploy with Judai's will.

Things in Yami Village have continued to prosper thanks to their King; however, their have been numerous attacks on other villages over the years. No one knows who exactly has been attacking the other villages, but they know that they have refused to go anywhere near Yami Village and Yami Palace. The reason for this is because the strength of Judai has become rather legendary throughout neighboring lands. This is do to an attempted attack on Yami Palace four years prior. An army made of thousands of warriors arrived to take over Yami Palace, fully intending to kill Judai and those in Yami Village. In retaliation, Judai and Fubuki stood on the edge of Yami Village, ready to fight against the invading army. Judai defeated most of the army by himself and left the rest to Fubuki simply because Fubuki became bored of just standing their and watching. While their were no casualties, no one else dared to attack Yami Palace if fear of losing countless of men to Judai and Fubuki.

Now, Judai sat at his throne with Fubuki standing not to far away. Because Judai had not taken a Queen yet, Princesses from other kingdoms have come to him and asked to wed him. Judai would simply, but politely, refuse marrying them. When asked why, Judai simply replied that he was not looking for anyone to wed right now. This continued on for several months and Judai was begining to get annoyed by how many Princesses thought they could win him over simply because they were beautiful.

"Relax Judai." Fubuki said with a smirk on his face. "I think you only have about six more Princesses to go through before you have denied all of them."

"That isn't funny." Judai said with a sigh while Fubuki chuckled. "I'm sick and tired of all these woman thinking they can win me over."

"You know, most men would kill to be in your spot right now." Fubuki replied. "Woman left and right begging to marry you. Willing to do anything in order to be with you."

"That's what worries me." Judai said. "I swear, if I told them to jump off a cliff, they would."

"We have gotten some really weird woman here over the last several months." Fubuki admitted with a sheepish smile. "But maybe the next Princess will be different."

"The Princess coming from Geo Kingdom?" Judai question. "What makes you say that?" Judai immediately noticed how nervous Fubuki looked.

"If I tell you something, you must swear that you'll never mention it to anyone." Fubuki said. Judai would have laughed if Fubuki did not sound so serious.

"Of course." Judai said. "You know me well enough that you can trust me."

"Alright." Fubuki sighed. "Remember when I told you my parents wanted me to become something that I never could be?" Judai nodded, silent urging Fubuki to continue. "My parents are the King and Queen of Geo Kingdom. My full name is Fubuki Tenjoin."

"Huh?" Judai gasped, though he did not question if the statement was true. Judai did not need to as he knew when Fubuki was telling him the truth and when he was telling a lie from years of friendship between the two of them. "Why would you not want to be a King?"

"It's not that I didn't want to be King." Fubuki began, as he looked at his DiaDhank. "When I was just five, I was able to summon Red-Eyes, thought he was just a chick back then." Judai had to hold in his laughter at imagining the mighty Red-Eyes Black Dragon as nothing but a chick. "Over the years, me and him grew and he became Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Me and him were best friends, but my parents wanted me to get rid of him."

"What?" Judai exclaimed, outraged that anyone would try to separate two friends as close as Fubuki and Red-Eyes. He also did not understand why anyone would want to get rid of a Duel Spirit like Red-Eyes when he was one of the most gentle Duel Spirts Judai knew, when not in the heat of battle. "They wanted you to abandon your best friend?"

"Correct." Fubuki said. "They said that the ruler of Geo Kingdom could only use Duel Spirits that specialized in acrobatics. I just could not except that." Fubuki now looked at Judai, rage and sorrow in his eyes. "That night, I told Asuka, my sister, that I was leaving. When she asked why, I told her. She understood and promised me that she would never tell my parents why I left. Shortly after I left, I discovered how hard it was to live on my own, but knew I could never go back because I would be forced to give up Red-Eyes."

"I see." Judai said, completely understanding the bond between humans and Duel Spirits.

"Luckily, I came upon your kingdom and wondered into your courtyard by mistake." Fubuki said, smirking when Judai gave him a look that said he did not believe Fubuki just wondered into the courtyard by mistake. "Then, when I summoned Red-Eyes, you and your parents looked at him in awe instead of with disgust like my parents. Right then and their I decided that this place is my true home."

"Well, I'm glad you feel that way." Judai said as he looked at the entrance to the throne room. "And for you, I'll try try to get along with your sister, but I'm not promising a wedding or anything."

"That's all I can ask for." Fubuki said with a smile.

"Well, why don't you tell me about her while we wait?" Judai asked.

"I'm not sure if she still acts the same, but I'll try." Fubuki stated before infroming Judai of what he did remember of his sister.

* * *

"I can't believe I actually have to do this." Asuka sighed as she entered Yami Palace. Asuka is currently wearing a long, white dress with several different pieces of jewelry around her neck, wrists, and a tiara on her head. "Why do my parents demand that I marry someone? I don't even know this,...what was his name again Ryo?"

"Judai, Princess." Ryo, her body guard, replied. He is currently dressed in his shadow duelist clothes. "He happens to be the Supreme King of Darkness. He was brought into this world by Duel Spirits. I can't blame your parents for wanting him in their family."

"Well, I don't care." Asuka replied in irritation. "I'll marry someone who I actually love, not someone who simply has power."

"We're here Princess." Ryo said as they stood in front of the doors leading to the thrown room.

"Let's get this over with." Asuka said as she pushed the doors open. Asuka did not even bother to look at Judai before saying, "From what I hear, you're not intrested in marrying anyone. So, I'll just leave you alone and be on my way. Bye." Asuka turned to leave, noticing a smirking Ryo standing next to her, when she heard laughter coming from the throne. "Why are you laughing?" Asuka asked as she spun around to look at Judai, only to gasp in surprise upon seeing how he looks. 'He looks just like any other man around, yet he's suppose to be from the Duel Monster Spirit World?'

"You're just as he described you." Judai managed to say after he stopped laughing. "Beautiful yet ready to speak you're own mind whenever you want." Asuka blushed at the compliment before she remembered what Judai said first.

"Someone told you about me?" Asuka asked, confused as who that could be. Judai looked over to Fubuki, silently asking if he will reveal who he really is. Fubuki nodded as he stepped in front of Judai. "Who's this?" Asuka asked, wondering why the man in front of her was wearing a mask.

"He's my body guard." Judai replied.

"Like Ryo here?" Asuka asked as she looked over at Ryo before looking back at the masked man in front of her.

"Yes, but you know him as well." Judai said, confusing Asuka and Ryo. Fubuki looked back at Judai, who nodded. Fubuki turned back to face Asuka before he removed his mask. Asuka gasped when she saw Fubuki's full face.

"Hey sis." Fubuki said with a gentle smile. "It's been a while."

"Is that really you Fubuki?" Asuka asked, shocked that he was really standing in front of her. Fubuki activated his DiaDhank before holding it in the air.

"Red-Eyes!" Fubuki said before Red-Eyes Black Dragon appeared behind him.

"It really is you." Asuka said, tears gathering in her eyes, before she ran to Fubuki and hugged him. Fubuki hugged Asuka back as Red-Eyes stared down at the two of them. "I thought I would never see you again."

"I'm glad he's okay." Ryo whispered as Judai walked up next to him. "How long has he been here?"

"Eight years." Judai replied as he looked at Ryo. "I have a question for you."

"What is it?" Ryo asked.

"Is your loyalty to Asuka, or her parents?" Judai asked. Ryo's eyes narrowed as he looked at Judai, but he understood why he asked.

"My loyalty is with Asuka." Ryo replied. "It is because of her that I became her body guard." Judai raised in eyebrow in confusion. "I was once the Prince of Cyber Kingdom."

"Wasn't that place attacked by that mysterious enemy almost six years ago?" Judai asked.

"It was." Ryo replied. "I was the only survivor." Judai noticed how Ryo's fists clenched when he said that last part. "I soon made my way over to Geo Kingdom and met Asuka. She knew who I was and took me to her castle. Her parents let me stay only because I was royalty and in return, I promised to guard her."

"Similar to Fubuki." Juda said. "Only his kingdom wasn't destroyed with him being the last survivor. Though, I didn't know who he was until just moments ago."

"Anyway," Fubuki began as he watched Asuka and Fubuki catch up on on events, "why did you ask me where my loyalties lie?"

"I wanted to know if you would tell the King and Queen of Geo Kingdom about Fubuki." Judai replied.

"Never." Ryo answered. "That would go against Asuka's wishes."

"Then, both you and Asuka are welcomed to stay as long as you wish." Judai said. "After all, they both have a lot of catching up to do." Ryo nodded as Asuka and Fubuki continued to talk.


	4. Judai and Asuka

Ch. 4 Judai and Asuka

Judai silently stood on a balcony overlooking Yami Village. The village was silent as it was the middle of the night. All of the villagers were either sleeping or moving around silently as to not wake neighbors. Judai watched as a near by river simply flowed by, the rays of the moon shimmering on its surface. Even though everything else was calm, Judai's mind was not for he could only think about the unknown enemy attacking kingdoms all over for the past few years.

'I'm worried as to why this enemy hasn't tried to attack Yami Palace yet.' Judai thought as he looked up into the night sky. 'Does it believe it can't defeat me, or is it planning something that could leave Yami Village in ruins?' Judai was so deep in thought, he did not notice as someone approached him from behind.

"Judai?" Asuka asked, surprised when she saw Judai jump a little before turning to face her. "I didn't think it would be so easy to sneak up on someone like you."

"It usually isn't." Judai replied with a soft smile as he leaned his back on the balcony. It was then Judai noticed how Asuka was wearing a black version of her dress earlier without any of the jewelry on. "Why the change of clothes?"

"I don't like wearing that much white." Asuka replied. "Unfortunately, my parents don't like to see me in anything but white." Judai's eyebrow twitched in irritation at all of the things Fubuki and Asuka's parents demanded of them. "Anyway, you didn't explain why I could sneak up on you so easily."

"I was just really deep in thought before." Judai said with a sigh.

"Oh." Asuka said before walking and leaning her back on the balcony like Judai. "About what?"

"Whatever has been attacking different villages." Judai replied as he looked at Asuka. Asuka sighed as she looked at the ground.

"I've been worrying about that too." Askua said before looking up at Judai. "Whatever this enemy is, it won't stop until it has destroyed every village there is."

"I know." Judai said. "But what worries me is why it hasn't even tried to attack here." Asuka now looked at Judai with confusion. "I want to know if this enemy fears me, or if they are planning something that I would never see coming." Asuka nodded, now understanding what worried Judai.

"I wish I had an answer for you." Asuka said. Silence followed after them as they just stood their enjoying the cool, night air. Eventually, Judai decided to interrupt the silence.

"Did you enjoy catching up with Fubuki?" Judai asked, curious as to how the two siblings got along after being separated for eight years.

"I did." Asuka said with a smile. "I still can't believe how strong he has gotten since I last saw him, not to mention Red-Eyes."

"He dueled against you?" Judai asked, surprised.

"Yeah." Askua said. "He defeated everything I threw at him." Asuka now look with narrow eyes. "And, he said that you were far stronger than he was."

"I am." Judai replied with a simple shrug of his shoulders.

"Oh yeah." Asuka said with a smirk as she turned her whole body to face Judai. "Prove it."

"Right now?" Judai asked, shocked.

"Right now." Asuka said. After about a second, Judai smirked and excepted her challenge. The two duelists turned to go back into the palace and head towards the courtyard.

* * *

"Ready?" Judai asked as he activated his DiaDhank.

"Ready." Asuka said as her's activated. "Rise, Blade Skater!" Blade Skater appeared in front of Alexis.

"Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman." Judai said as Wingman materialized above Judai. Wingman instantly went to attack Blade Skater, but Blade Skater moved out of the way before sneaking up near Wingman and cutting him with with her skate. "Shadow Spell." Judai said, causing chains to wrap around Blade Skater. Wingman flew in close to Blade Skater before incinerating her with his flame. Asuka gasped as her life energy dropped on her DiaDhank. She looked up, ready to summon another monster, only to see Shining Flare Wingman right in front of her, ready to attack. "Looks like I win."

"You are good." Asuka said as she caught her breath. "I didn't even notice Shining Flare Wingaman until I looked up."

"That was nothing." Judai said. "I could have done a lot more."

"I'm sure you could of." Asuka replied as Shining flare Wingman disappeared. Asuka looked at Judai and noticed how worried he seamed. "What's wrong?"

"Did you really try your best against me?" Judai asked. Asuka raised her eyebrow when he asked that question.

"Yeah" Askua answered. "Why?"

"If that enemy attacks your kingdom, I'm afraid of what state it'll be in the end." Judai replied. "You need more monsters then what you have."

"I agree, but my parents won't allow it." Asuka stated, not insulted that Judai said she needed more monsters. "They refuse to have any royal member of the family use any other monster except those that deal with acrobatics."

"Well, they don't really have much of a choice." Judai replied with a smirk. "The only relative you have is Fubuki and they don't even know that he's alive. They can't dethrone you since you're the only other child they have."

"True." Asuka said, understanding where Judai was going with this.

"If you gain more Duel Monsters, then you're power will increase." Judai said. Asuka did not even need to think about what Judai said before she agreed with him. "Come with me, I'll show you some of the monsters I own that you can use." Asuka nodded before following Judai back inside of the palace, heading into an underground chamber where all of Judai's Duel Monsters were sealed away into stone tablets.

* * *

"Looks like your sister is following in your footsteps." Ryo said as he and Fubuki, with his mask back on, watched over Judai and Asuka from the balcony they previously stood on. "Only, she will still be royalty."

"I'm glad." Fubuki said. "She'll need more Duel Monsters if she wishes to protect Geo Kingdom." Fubuki looked over and noticed that Ryo wanted to asked something, but did not exactly know if he should. "Whatever you have to asked me, go ahead and do so."

"Alright." Ryo said as he looked at Fubuki. "There's a rumor going around that Judai has six creatures sealed away. Just one of these creatures have enough power to wipe out an entire army in a matter of seconds. I want to know if this rumor is true." Fubuki remained silent for a couple moments before answering.

"It is." Fubuki replied. "They are known as The Wicked Gods and The Sacred Beasts."

* * *

"What are those?" Asuka asked as she looked at 6 stone tablets on the wall that were separated into 2 sections next to each other. On each section, 2 cards were on the bottom while 1 was on the top.

"Those are the Wicked Gods and Sacred Beasts." Judai replied before pointing to the left section. "Those are the Wicked Gods. On the bottom left is The Wicked Eraser and on the bottom right is The Wicked Dreadroot. On top of them is the most powerful of the Wicked Gods, The Wicked Avatar." Judai now pointed to the section to the right. "Those are the Sacred Beasts. On the bottom left is Uria, Lord of Searing Flames and on the bottom right is Raviel, Lord of Phantasms. On top is Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder, the most powerful of the Sacred Beasts."

"Are those the rumored monsters that can each defeat an entire army in mere moments just by themselves?" Asuka asked, shocked that she gets to see such powerful Duel Monsters.

"They are." Judai replied. "I've never had to use them yet, but I might have to with the enemy that has been going around as of late." Asuka stood in front of the Sacred Beasts before heading over to the Wicked Gods. Judai's eyes narrowed when he noticed the tablets of the Wicked Gods emit a faint glow when Asuka stood in front of them. 'It seems they want Asuka to control them. Interesting.'

"I can feel their power just by standing near them." Asuka said, seeming not to notice the Wicked Gods responding to her presence.

"Their are many more Duel Monster here that you can use." Judai said as he approached Asuka. "But it seems some of the Duel Monsters here have already chosen you as their duelist."

"Really?" Askua asked. "Which ones?" Judai turned to look at the Wicked Gods, Asuka looking right after. Asuka gasped when she noticed a faint glow emitting form the tablets.

"They've never done that before." Judai said. "It seems your presence has awakened them." All Asuka could do was look at the Wicked Gods in shock and wonder as their tablets continued to glow. As she and Judai looked at the tablets, the Wicked Gods and Sacred Beasts appeared out of their tablets.


	5. The Power of Darkness

Ch. 5 The Power of Darkness

"Looks like they wish to speak to you." Judai said, surprised that the Wicked Gods and Sacred Beasts had appeared before Asuka without him summoning them.

"Yes?" Asuka asked, trying to hide how nervous she was in front of them.

"We welcome you Princess Asuka." the six Duel Monsters spoke as one. "We appear before you now to ask that you join Judai in the war that's soon to come."

"Their's a war coming?" Judai asked as he approached Asuka.

"Yes." the six Duel Monsters replied. "The being that has been attacking all of the villages will soon come here. Judai, you will need Asuka's help to prevent the deaths of your people."

"What can I do?" Asuka asked, not wanting anyone to die. A dark fog appeared from the Wicked Gods and Sacred Beasts before the fog approached Asuka. The fog wrapped around Asuka, covering her completely.

"Are you giving her power?" Judai asked, curious as to what they were doing.

"No, we are simply unlocking the power she already has inside of herself." the six of them replied. "It has been laying dormant since her parents have forced her to use only one specific style of Duel Spirits. If she had learned to use all sorts of different Duel Spirits, then her power would be second only to yours."

"I guess that explains why Fubuki is as powerful as he is." Judai said. "He used other Duel Spirits besides those his parents told him he could use." The fog around Asuka disappeared to reveal Asuka with her eyes closed, wearing armor similar to Judai's, only it was clearly made for a woman. Even her DiaDhank resembled Judai's. When Asuka opened her eyes, they glowed gold just like Judai's. Judai whistled before he claped slowly. "I like the new look." Judai said with a smirk on his face.

"Huh?" Asuka asked as she looked down at herself. "Why am I dress in armor similar to Judai's?"

"This armor is worn by those who posses the power to control the darkness." the six of them replied. "This power you posses is second only to Judai. Now, will you help protect this world from the enemy that is soon to come?"

"Of course." Asuka said instantly. "I can't just let them get away with everything they have done." The Wicked Gods and Sacred Beasts nodded before fading away from sight. Asuka looked back over to Judai before asking, "So, what do we do now?"

"Go to sleep then test your new powers in the morning?" Judai questioned, not exactly sure what she wanted to do.

"Sounds good to me." Asuka said before she yawned. "Me and you can duel against Fubuki and Ryo."

"Now that's a plan." Judai said before he lead Asuka back into the upper part of the Palace. The two of them reached their rooms shortly after and told each other goodnight before heading into their rooms to get some sleep.

* * *

"They did what?" Fubuki asked as he, Ryo, Judai, and Asuka sat at a large dinning table eating breakfast.

"They chose me to help Judai protect the world." Asuka said with a shrug of her shoulders as she continued to eat her meal.

"Amazing." Ryo said as he looked at the armor Asuka was wearing. "I wonder why they chose to give you armor though."

"Probably to provide us extra protection against attacks." Judai replied. "Not to mention it does make us look cool and powerful." Fubuki laughed at Judai's remark to his and Asuka's armor.

"Judai, you're probably the most powerful being on this planet and yet only you can be so laid back." Fubuki said with as smirk.

"You're point?" Judai asked, not understanding what Fubuki meant.

"That most people would become arrogant with the type of power you posses." Ryo said while smirking himself upon seeing Judai's carefree life style.

"Well, I say that's a good thing." Asuka said. "Otherwise I would have nothing to do with Judai."

"Anyway," Judai began with the intention of changing the subject, "what are your plans for the day?" Fubuki and Ryo shrugged, not having any plans for the day.

"We were thinking of the two of use dueling against the two of you to try out my new powers." Asuka said as she crossed his arms across his chest. "That is, if you're not scared to face off against us." Fubuki and Ryo looked at each other before looking looking back at Judai and Asuka.

"Bring it." Fubuki and Ryo confidently replied. Judai nodded before the four of them got up and headed to the courtyard.

* * *

"Here are the rules." Judai said as everyone activated their DiaDhanks. "We all get one monster. That monster can't be replaced by any other monster unless using it for a Fusion or Synchro Summoning. You may aslo replace your monster if you are able to summon a different form of the monster. Your team loses when both monsters are destroyed. You can also use any amount of spells and traps to try to get the upper hand. Is everyone in agreement of these rules?"

"Yes." Asuka, Ryo, and Fubuki replied.

"Then let's begin." Judai said. "Elemental Hero Neos!" Neos arose in front of Judai, looking ready to take on any monster thrown his way.

"Reese the Ice Mistress." Asuka said before Reese appeared next to her.

'So, she's already using different kinds of monsters.' Fubuki thought before he said, "Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Red-Eyes roared when he appeared next to Fubuki.

"Cyberdark Dragon." Ryo said as the massive dragon appeared from above.

"Let's duel." Judai, Asuka, Fubuki, and Ryo said.

"Neos, Contact Fusion with Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab!" Judai said as Flare-Scarab appeared before he and Neos disappeared in a raging fire. When the fire died down, Elemental Hero Flare Neos appeared.

"Reese, tune with Chaos Command Magician!" Asuka said as Reese changed into 2 green rings that surround Chaos Command Magician and changed him into 6 stars. A pillar of light erupted around them and Light End Dragon emerged from within the pillar.

"That won't be good enough." Ryo said with a smirk. "I equip Five-Headed Dragon to Cyberdark Dragon." Cords shot out of Cyberdark Dragon before pulling Five-Headed Dragon out of a portal that appeared in the ground.

"Red-Eyes, evolve into Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon." Fubuki said as his dragon changed its form. "Now, evolve even farther into Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" Red-Eyes changed again into an even more powerful version. Judai and Asuka looked at eachother before nodding.

"I activate Light End Dragons effect." Asuka said. "I weaken him so that both of your monster's strength decreases." Light End Dragon's attack dropped to 600 while his defense dropped to 100. Red-Eyes attack dropped to 1300 while Cyberdark Dragon's attack dropped to 3000.

"Neos attack Red-Eyes!" Judai commanded.

"Shadow Spell, stop his attack!" Fubuki said as chains appeared.

"Mystical Space Typhoon!" Judai said, causing the chains to vanish inside of the typhoon. Neos continued his attack, destroying Red-Eyes. Fubuki gasped as he felt his life energy decrease.

"You still have my dragon to worry about." Fubuki said as his dragon prepared to attack.

"I fuse Judai's Neos with my Light End Dragon." Asuka said as the two monsters disappeared into a twister. The twister was torn apart by two wings as Dragon Knight Draco-Esquiste appeared. "Draco-Esquiste, attack Cyberdark Dragon!" Draco-Esquiste attack Cyberdark Dragon, but only Five-Headed Dragon disappeared. Draco-Esquiste quickly attacked again, causing Cyberdark Dragon to be destroyed. Ryo gasped as his life energy decreased.

"We win." Judai said with a smirk since Asuka did better then he expected with her first time using different types of Duel Monsters.

"Impressive Princess." Ryo said as he appraoched Asuka and Judai. "It would usually take you a lot longer to defeat me."

"Well, I still have a long way to go." Asuka replied. "I'm just now getting use to the new Duel Spirits I have access to."

"I'll help you get better." Judai said with a smile.

"In the mean time, I think I'll go see what the villagers are up to." Fubuki said as he started to walk to the entrance of Yami Palace.

"I think I'll join you." Ryo said as he followed Fubuki out of Yami Palace.

"Ready to continue your training?" Judai asked as his DiaDhank remained activated.

"Ready when you are." Asuka said before the two rulers started another duel.

* * *

"So, how do you fell about Asuka being give the responsibility to help Judai protect the world?" Ryo asked as he and Fubuki walked around Yami Village. As they walked around, random villagers went up to say hello to them.

"There's nothing I can really do about it." Fubuki replied. "All I can do is be their and help her and Judai with all of my power."

"Seems we're on the same page then." Ryo said. "I will help out all I can. After all, leaving the fate of the world to just two people doesn't sound fair."

"You can say that again." Fubuki said with a smirk. "Besides, a little glory never hurts."

"So, you have another motive." Ryo said with a raised eyebrow. A loud shriek emitted nearby causing Ryo and Fubuki to turn and look. Ryo paled when he saw over a hundred woman to the left of him with hearts in their eyes. "Uh..."

"Run!" Fubuki shouted as he grabbed Ryo by the arm and pulled him. The two turned the corner, the stampede of girls running right behind them. As the stampede of girls turned the corner, they passed by an two old men with long, white beards feeding the birds. Once the stampede of girls vanished, one of the old men pulled of their beard and to reveal Fubuki. "Their gone now."

"Do you always carry disguises with you?" Ryo asked as he took of his own beard.

"I kind of have to." Fubuki replied. "After me and Judai took care of that invading army a few years back, every girl here wants to court with me."

"So I see." Ryo said as he handed the disguise back to Fubuki. "Anyway, before we were attacked by your fan club, I was going to ask you something."

"Go ahead." Fubuki said as the disguises disappeared.

"How exactly are we going to convince your parents to allow Asuka to stay here without them thinking Asuka and Judai are going to marry?" Ryo asked.

"I have no idea." Fubuki replied. "Knowing them, even if we come up with something, they'll still think the two of them are going to get married."

"True." Ryo replied with a sigh. "I guess all we can tell them is that they want to get to know each other before considering marriage."

"You're probably right." Fubuki said before he and Ryo noticed the fan club had returned.

"Not again." both of them said before running away from the stampede of girls.


	6. Rei

A/N: For those who wondered why I never used Blair, it was because I forgot about her when I made my first story. Feeling bad for her, I decided to put her into this one. Once again, I'll be using her Japanese name along with the Japanese name for Marcel:

Rei = Blair  
Martin = Marcel

* * *

Ch. 6 Rei

"Again." Fubuki said with a sigh as he read another letter from the King and Queen of Geo Kingdom.

"Are they still asking when the wedding is?" Ryo asked from across the table he and Fubuki were sitting at.

"Yep." Fubuki said as he tossed the letter across the table to Fubuki. "It's been two months since you and sis arrived and we've been receiving letters from them every other day since then."

"They just won't take the hint that Judai and Asuka are just friends." Ryo said with a sigh as he set the letter down after reading it. "Thought, lately they have seemed to grow closer."

"I agree." Fubuki said with a smirk. "Have you noticed how they look at each other when the other isn't looking?"

"I have." Ryo said with his own smirk. "They don't even notice yet, but their falling for each other." The entire palace suddenly rumbled as the ground shook underneath them. "What was that?"

"Let's find out." Fubuki said as he and Ryo ran out into the courtyard. Once they entered, they saw Dragon Knight Draco-Esquiste and Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman clashing against each other.

"Judai! Asuka!" Ryo shouted, causing the two duelists to stop their attacks and look over and him and Fubuki.

"Yes?" the two asked.

"You're causing the entire Palace to shake." Fubuki said with a smirk. "My baby sister is all grown up and powerful." The next thing anyone knew, Fubuki was attacked by Draco-Esquiste.

"You would think that you would have learned by now." Judai said with a chuckle. Ever since Asuka and Fubuki reunited, whenever Fubuki would make a joke about how strong she was, Asuka would attack him.

"He'll eventually get the hint." Ryo said with a shrug of his shoulders. "At least, I think he will."

"Did we really cause the entire palace to shake?" Asuka asked, acting as if she did not just attack Fubuki.

"You did." Ryo replied. "If you two aren't careful, you'll end up knocking down the entire palace."

"I guess that's enough for now." Judai said as he deactivated his DiaDhank, Asuka deactivated her's at the same time.

"That hurt you know." Fubuki said as he finally recovered from Draco-Esquiste's attack.

"You deserved it." Asuka said with a smirk. One of the palace guards entered the courtyard.

"Your majesty." the guard said.

"Yes?" Judai asked.

"Another Princess is here to ask for your hand." the guard said.

"Really?" Fubuki said, surprised. 'Their hasn't been another Princess here since Asuka arrived.'

"Not another one." Judai complained. "Which one is it this time."

"The Princess from Maiden Country." the guard replied.

"We'll be their in a minute." Fubuki said. The guard bowed before leaving.

'What is this?' Asuka asked as she held her hand over her heart. 'It feels like someone has wrapped their hands around my heart...'

"Isn't Maiden Country the area where the all of woman are in control?" Ryo asked.

"I've heard about that." Fubuki said. "The woman do the work and the men stay at home to watch the children."

"I can understand woman wanting to be treated as equals to men," Asuka began, "but forcing the men to be submissive? That's just crazy."

"Well, hopefully she doesn't thing every place is like that." Judai said as he headed back into the castle.

* * *

"So, where is she?" Judai asked as he, Asuka, Fubuki, and Ryo entered the throne room. A girl wearing a green dress and a tiara entered the room with an older woman who looked just like her. The older woman walked up to Judai and hugged him. Asuka's eyes narrowed upon seeing the woman wrap her arms around Judai.

"I've waited so long to see you my son." the woman said as she began to rub her face against Judai's chest. Fubuki and Ryo quickly backed away from Asuka as they felt killer intent radiate off of her.

"I think she's jealous." Fubuki whispered nervously. "What happens if she attacks her."

"I don't know." Ryo whispered back. "I just hope she doesn't because I don't think we'll be able to stop her."

"I'm sorry, but who are the two of you?" Judai asked, not familiar with the name of the Princess of Maiden Country or this woman's name. The girl looked over at Judai before she responded.

"My name is Rei." she replied before the woman hugging Judai started to pull on Judai's arm. "The woman pulling on your arm is my mother."

"Now, lets go back to my kingdom and have the wedding my son." the woman said as she tried to pull Judai, though he did not move at all.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not leaving." Judai said. Rei looked back him with confusion while the queen looked irritated before smiling.

"Okay, we'll have the wedding here." the Queen said.

"Their will be no wedding." Judai said with a stern voice. "I refuse to marry someone I just met. And with the attitude you've shown me, I'm not exactly thrilled with the idea of having you as a mother-in-law."

"What are you talking about?" the Queen said as she looked at Judai. "I am a woman and you are a man. You must obey me and do as I say."

"That isn't how things work here." Judai said as he pushed the Queen off of him. "Everyone is treated equally here and since you are in my territory, you must follow my laws." The queen did not look happy to hear that. "You come into my palace, demand I immediately leave my people behind to go to yours, and you think I will marry your daughter just because you want me to?" This time Asuka backed away along with Fubuki and Ryo upon feeling the anger radiating of of Judai. Even Rei backed away, seeming to sense Judai's anger. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick you out." The Queen stood motionless, as her mouth hung open. The Queen snapped out of it a few seconds later and glared at Judai.

"I challenge you to a duel." the Queen said. "If I win, you will be forced you come with us."

"Haven't you heard what I'm capable of?" Judai asked as his eyes narrowed.

"I have one condition for the duel." the Queen said. "You can't use any female monsters." Judai glared at her, confused about the condition.

"Do it." Asuka said. Judai now looked over at her in confusion. "Show her she can't mess around with people's hearts." Judai nodded before turning back to the Queen.

"Very well." Judai said. "I accept your challenge." Judai, the Queen, and everyone else headed outside to the courtyard.

* * *

"Get your game on." Judai said as he activated his DiaDhank.

"Let's duel." the Queen said.

"Elemental Hero Sparkman!" Judai said as the hero appeared on the field.

"Maiden in Love." the Queen said.

'Such a week monster.' Judai thought as he looked at the small girl, wondering why the Queen would play her with Judai's reputation. "Sparkman, attack." Sparkman attacked the Maiden in Love, but the Maiden in Love did not disappear while a heart appeared on Sparkman. The Queen groaned as she felt her life energy drop.

"My Maiden can't be destroyed in battle." the Queen said with a smirk. "Now, I activate Cupid Kiss and Defense Maiden. Thanks to Defense Maiden, your monster must attack her." Sparkman attacked the Maiden in Love again, causing the Queen to gasp as her life energy dropped again. However, she smirked when Sparkman did not return to Judai. "Thanks to Cupid Kiss, your monster is now under my control."

"What?" Judai gasped as Sparkman turned around to look at Judai. Judai's eyes narrowed and he practically growled in anger.

"She shouldn't have done that." Fubuki said nervously.

"Why?" Asuka asked.

"Judai hates it when someone disrespects Duel Monsters." Fubuki replied. "Being one himself, he understands their loyalties to those that summon them."

"And she just stole his monster." Asuka said as she turned back to the duel.

"How bad is it?" Ryo asked, clearly seeing the anger in Judai's eyes.

"Pretty bad." Fubuki replied.

"I use the effect of Super Polymerization!" Judai shouted. A huge vortex appeared in the sky, darkening the entire area of Yami Palace. The vortex created a loud roar as winds raged around.

"What's going on?" Asuka shouted over the loud roar of the vortex.

"Just watch." Fubuki said with a smirk.

"What are you doing?" the Queen asked.

"With Super Polymerization, I can fuse monsters on any side of the field." Judai said. "Then, I can summon a Fusion Monster on my side of the field."

"What?" the Queen gasped.

"Appear before me, Elemental Hero Neos, Evil Hero Infernal Gainer, Neo-Spacian Glow Moss, Elemental Hero Stratos, and Elemental Hero Knospe." Judai said. The four monsters appeared around Judai before heading strait for the vortex in the sky, Sparkman following right after them. Infernal Gainer changed into a black sphere while Glow Moss changed into a white sphere, Stratos changed into a green sphere, Knospe changed into a light green sphere, and Sparkman changed into a yellow sphere. The different spheres entered the gem on Neos's chest before they all vanished in a blinding light. "Appear upon the field, Elemental Hero Divine Neos."

"What is that?" the Queen gasped as Divine Neos landed in front of Judai.

"You're downfall." Judai said. "I use Divine Neos's effect to remove Knospe so I can no longer use in in our duel. When I remove a monster through Divine Neos's effect, he gains attack along with that monster's effect." Divine Neos's attack rose to 3000.

"What is Knopse's effect?" the Queen asked.

"First, I use Mystical Space Typhoon to ride the area of the effect from Defense Maiden." Judai said as winds wiped around the area. Everyone could fell the effect of Defense Maiden disappear. "Now, thanks to the fact that I removed Knospe, I can attack you directly!"

"What!" the Queen gasped as Divine Neos bypassed the Maiden in Love and headed straight for the Queen. Just as Divine Neos was about to strike, he stopped less then an inch from her face.

"You lose." Judai said as the Queen collapsed onto her butt. "If I would have continued my attack, you would have been banished to the Shadow Realm, you know that right?" The Queen could do nothing, only stare at Judai in shock and terror. "I hope you learned your lesson. Magicians!" Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl suddenly appeared next to Judai. "Please escort the Queen back to her castle. While your at it, make sure she understands that she is not welcomed back."

"Understood." Dark Magician said.

"Got it." Dark magician Girl replied. The two of them lifted the Queen up with their magic as she was frozen in place by fear.

"I'm sorry about this." Rei said as she stood in front of Judai. "I told my mother that we shouldn't do this, but she wouldn't listen to me."

"I understand." Judai said as he looked at Rei. "Know this, while your mother is not welcomed, you have done nothing to deserve the same punishment. As long as we can remained just friends, then you're welcomed back any time." Judai smiled while he looked at Rei. "Besides, I can tell just by looking at you that your heart already belongs to another." Rei blushed a crimson red when Judai said this. "Who's the lucky boy's name?"

"His name is Martin." Rei replied, her blush becoming darker. "He's a villager in my kingdom. We've been friends for as long as I can remember."

"Tell him." Judai said. "I'm more than sure he feels the same way."

"Thank you." Rei whispered before following Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl out of the palace.

"Hopefully that is the last time that happens." Ryo said as he looked at Judai.

"I couldn't agree more." Judai said. "I didn't expect I'd scare her into paralysis like that though."

"She deserved it." Asuka said as she approached Judai. "She just waltzed on in here thinking you would obey her every command."

"Hopefully, we won't regret this later." Fubuki said. "Her people might not like the fact that you've done that to her."

"Well, we'll see." Judai said as he walked off back into the palace. Asuka sighed before following after him.

"Considering everything that happened today, I think she was lucky." Ryo said.

"Yeah." Fubuki agreed. "Asuka was two seconds away from attacking the Queen herself." Ryo and Fubuki shuddered at the thought of Asuka going after the Queen. "Not to mention Judai could have done a lot worse to her after she stole Sparkman from him."

"She is very lucky indeed." Ryo said before he and Fubuki went to join Judai and Asuka inside of the palace.


	7. The Spirit Race

Ch. 7 The Spirit Race

"What's going on?" Asuka asked as she stood at the entrance to Yami Palace. All of the villagers were gathering together in the center of the village. In the center of the village was a large sign that says "START" on one side and "FINISH" on the other. A few of the villagers are on top of Duel Monsters while the others were either just part of the crowd or selling food.

"How could I forget what time a year it is?" Judai said as he chuckled.

"I can't believe I forgot about this." Fubuki said with a smirk.

"What is everyone doing?" Ryo asked.

"It's the annual Spirit Race." Judai replied. "Every year, a few of the villagers are chosen to compete in a race where they ride Duel Monsters. The race all over Yami Palace and collect rings from Duel Monsters positioned in certain areas. The rider with the most rings when he returns to the finish line wins."

"How many rings are there?" Asuka asked, sounding excited.

"Seven." Fubuki replied. "The race usually consists of about four villagers."

"I have a better idea." Asuka said before running into the center of the crowd.

"What is she planning?" Judai asked as he, Fubuki, and Ryo followed. Everyone was looking at them as Asuka approached the villager who is in charge of the race. After talking to him for a bit, the villager smiled before nodding his head. Asuka smiled before returning to Judai, Fubuki, and Ryo. "What did you do?"

"I asked if we could be the contestants in the race this year and he said yes." Asuka said, a smile still on her face as the other villagers got off of their Duel Monsters.

"I've always wanted to be in the race." Fubuki replied.

"Sounds fun." Judai said before the four of them walked to the starting line. "Rainbow Dragon!" Judai shouted before the massive dragon appeared.

"Light End Dragon!" Asuka said before her monster appeared.

"Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Fubuki said before Red-Eyes materialized behind him.

"King Dragun." Ryo said as the dragon appeared. As soon as King Dragun appeared, everyone climbed onto their Duel Monster.

"Here are the rules of the race." the villager said while in front of them. "Each rider can only use the Duel Monster they have alread summoned, no substitutions. You can't attack another rider for any reason except if it is to get the last of the rings; however, you can't harm the rider. If a rider drops his rings, other riders have the right to try and steal them away. Finally, the person who comes back with the most rings wins the race. Does everyone understand?" All four Shadow Duelists nodded. "Then, let the race begin!" All four dragons took of into the sky.

* * *

'Their you are.' Judai thought as he saw a ring being held by Jinzo near the lake. Judai instructed Rainbow Dragon to head towards Jinzo. Rainbow Dragon roared before he swiftly flew in the direction of Jinzo. As Rainbow Dragon flew by, Judai reached out and grabbed the ring from Jinzo. "One down." Judai said before Rainbow Dragon took off high into the sky.

* * *

"I've found you." Asuka said as she noticed Curse of Dragon holding a in the sky while using the sun to try and blind anyone who looked for him. Light End Dragon quickly flew up and stopped right in front of Curse of Dragon. "I'll take that." Asuka said before she grabbed the ring. "Let's go." Light End Dragon roared before flying off in a different direction.

* * *

"They hid this guy well." Fubuki said as he looked into a near by volcano. Inside of the volcano is Dark Blade with a ring. "C'mon pal." Fubuki said before Red-Eyes entered the volcano. "I believe you have something of mine." Fubuki said before grabbing the ring. "Let's win this Red-Eyes." Red-Eyes roared before flying away from the volcano.

* * *

"So, one of them is in the graveyard." Ryo said as he noticed Summoned Skull holding a ring while standing in the village graveyard. King Dragun just flew by Summoned Skull while Ryo reached out and grabbed the ring from him. 'Now to find the rest of them.' King Dragun roared before heading into the sky to search for more rings.

* * *

All of the villagers were cheering as they watched everyone collect the rings. The villagers could see where everyone was going because they stood on the palace walls which are about fifty feet tall. While they were watching, they were eating different kinds of food they got form the food stands. Some yeld up signs in support of who they wanted to win while others called out their names. Everyone was having a good time as they watched Judai and Asuka approach their next rings.

* * *

"I've got you!" Judai said as he spotted a Celtic Guardian in the woods with a ring. Rainbow Dragon swiftly descended until he turned upside down, allowing Judai to be able to grab the ring while he still rode on Rainbow Dragon. Judai reached out and grasped the ring before Rainbow Dragon flipped right side up again. "Just one more and we should be able to win." Rainbow Dragon and Judai flew back into the sky to search for the last ring they need.

* * *

'Their you are.' Asuka thought as she saw Harpie Lady holding onto a ring between two mountain peaks. Light End Dragon flew towards the two mountains, making sure to fly quickly as he knew he could not squeeze between the two mountain peaks with his wings expanded. Just before his wings would have hit the mountain peaks, he folded his wings towards his body. Asuka reached out and grabbed the ring from Harpie Lady before Light End Dragon came out of the other side and expanded his wings once again. 'One more and I win.' Asuka thought as Light End Dragon and her searched for the last ring.

* * *

'Looks like I have company.' Judai thought as he noticed Asuka approaching on Light End Dragon. They were both heading for the final ring, which was being held by Silent Magician and Silent Swordsman on top of Yami Palace. "Don't think I'll go easy on you!" Judai shouted over the swift winds forming from their dragons flying at full speed.

"The same goes for me." Asuka said before Light End Dragon attacked Rainbow Dragon. Rainbow Dragon flew out of the way before flying above Light End Dragon and striking it. Light End Dragon roared as it flew away from Rainbow Dragon. Judai smirked as he approached the final ring; however, just as he was about to grasp it, Light End Dragon swooped in, allowing Asuka to grasp the ring at the same time as Judai. The two dragons found themselves to close and began to spiral out of control.

'Their!' Judai thought as he saw the finish line. He and Asuka still hand a firm grip on the ring as Judai instructed Rainbow Dragon to attempt to fly towards the finish line. Asuka noticed the same thing and instructed Light End Dragon to do the same. Even thought the two dragons were still spiraling out of control, they someone managed to fly towards the finish line. As soon as they flew through the finish line, they crashed into the ground, causing a cloud of dust to completely envelop them. All of the villagers rushed down to see if their King was alright and also to determine a winner. Fubuki and Ryo landed on the ground as the dust began to clear. Once the dust was cleared, everyone noticed Judai on his back with Asuka on top of him, the final ring still clenched in both of their hands with both of their eyes closed.

"Looks like we have a tie." Ryo said with a smirk, imagining how they would react when they noticed the position they were in. Judai opened his eyes at the same time as Asuka. Both of them blushed when they saw the position they were in and Asuka quickly climbed off of Judai. Both of them turned to face away from each other, yet kept their hands on the final ring as both of their faces became bright red.

"Ah, love." Fubuki whispered to Ryo, earning a smirk in return from him.

"The winners of this year's race is King Judai and Princess Asuka!" the villager said as he held both of their arms up. Everyone cheered while either chuckling or giggling as both Judai and Asuka were still blushing from earlier.

"I wonder how much longer they can deny their feelings for each other?" Ryo whispered to Fubuki.

"Their both pretty stubborn." Fubuki replied. "Could be days."

"Could be weeks." Ryo replied.

"Well, it won't be years." Fubuki said. "I'll end up locking them in a closet before I let that happen."

"I'd go with the dungeon." Ryo said. "It's designed to prevent the summoning of Duel Spirits."

"Good point." Fubuki said with a smirk as everyone congratulated Judai and Asuka on winning the race.


	8. Honest

Ch. 8 Honest

"I don't like it." Judai said as he stood upon his balcony that over looked Yami Village. Asuka was standing near him, enjoying the view.

"What don't you like?" Asuka asked as she turned to look at Judai.

"It's been to quiet." Judai replied. "We've haven't heard anything about the enemy who attacked all those villages in weeks."

"True." Asuka said as she looked down. "Do you think its planning something?"

"I know it is." Judai said. "I just don't know what." Things remained silent for a few moments before Judai noticed something in the sky. "What is that?" Judai asked as he pointed to something flying high above them.

"I'm not sure." Asuka replied. Suddenly, the thing flying in the sky began to fall at a rapid speed. "Whatever it is, it's falling."

"We have no time to catch it." Judai said. Seconds later, the flying object fell into the courtyard. "Let's go see what it is." Judai said as he and Asuka rushed to the courtyard.

* * *

"What is it?" Fubuki asked as he and Ryo stood above a creature the fell from the sky. The creature has cuts and bruises all over its body, making it impossible to determin who or what it is.

"Hey guys." Judai said as he and Asuka ran up to them. "What fell?"

"We don't know." Ryo replied. "It looks like a Duel Monster, but it gives off the presence of a human."

"That's opposite to Judai." Asuka commented as she looked at the creature, noticing the wings on its back.

"Let's take it to the palace doctor." Judai said as he summoned a thick fog of shadows under the creature. The fog lifted, taking the creature with it. Judai and the others quickly headed straight for the palace doctor.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea how to help him." the palace doctor said. Standing next to her is Injection Fairy Lily who the doctor summons when a Duel Monster needs to be healed; however, not even Injection Fairy Lily could do anything for this creature.

"Their may be one way to heal him your majesty." Injection Fairy Lily said as she looked at Judai.

"What is it?" Judai asked.

"Dragons have amazing healing abilities." Injection Fairy Lily stated. "If you fuse him with any part of a dragon, he might heal. However, his body will slowly alter until he becomes a Dragon Type Duel Monster."

"I see." Judai said before he activated his DiaDhank. "Magna Drago." Magna Draco appeared in front of Judai. "Magna Drago, can I have some of your scales to heal this being in front of me?" Magna Drago looked at the winged creature lying on the bed before turning to face Judai. Magna Drago nodded before he took of some of his own scales and handed them over to Judai. "Thank you." Judai said before he and Injection Fairy left. Judai walked over to the winged creature before he placed the scales onto him. "I hope this works." Judai began to merge the dragon scales to the winged creature using his shadow powers.

"We don't even know if this guy is a friend or foe." Ryo said as he looked at the creature.

"If it's foe, we can deal with it." Fubuki replied.

"He's done." Asuka said as she noticed Judai step back from the creature, which everyone could now see was a man with wings.

"He may be healed, but he's still weak." the palace doctor said. "We should leave him be. I'll inform you when he awakens."

"Alright." Judai said before he, Asuka, Fubuki, and Ryo walked out of the room.

* * *

"I wonder what happened to him." Asuka said as she and the others were in the throne room. "How did he get so heavily damaged?"

"I don't know." Judai replied with a sigh. "I just hope that he'll recover so we can find out." A knock sounded from the doors to the throne room. "Enter." The man with wings entered the throne room before shutting the door behind him.

"The palace doctor said that this is where I could find you." the man said as he stood in the middle of the room.

"I see you are doing better." Fubuki said.

"I am, thanks to you." the man said. "The doctor told me what you did and for that I'm thankful. I don't know how I can ever make it up to you."

"For starters, how about tell us your name." Ryo said. "Then tell use what happened for you to get so heavily damaged."

"My name is Honest." the man said. "The reason why I was so heavily damaged is because I was attack by Nightshroud."

"Who's Nightshroud?" Judai asked.

"It is the name of the creature who has attacked all of the villages." Honest replied. This immediately caused everyone to pay closer attention to the story. "I use to live in Wings, a small village who specialized in Duel Monsters that can fly." Honest stopped explaining for a bit and the others guessed that he was remembering his village. "Out of nowhere and without warning, Nightshroud appeared and attacked our village. We didn't even stand a chance. I tried to stop him with my Duel Monster, but couldn't."

"Your Duel Monster?" Asuka asked.

"I was once human and my Duel Monster was Honest." Honest said. "We both received heavy damage and were the only things to survive after Nightshroud left. In order to save my live, Honest merged with me. Even after merging, we were still heavily damaged so I flew to the closest village to mine."

"So, Nightshroud isn't that far away then." Judai said. He turned to Honest as he said, "You do know that you won't look like that for long with the dragon scales I fused into you, right?"

"I know." Honest said. "I will enter the Duel Monster Spirit World and wait to transform their on one condition."

"That is?" Judai asked.

"When you fight against Nightshroud," Honest began, "make sure to summon me."

"Of course." Judai replied. Honest bowed before he vanished.

"Terrible." Fubuki said. "It's just terrible what he had to go through."

"I know." Judai said.

"Is their anything we can do?" Ryo asked.

"All we can do is wait." Judai replied. "If Nightshroud dares to strike this close to Yami Village, then he's almost ready to attack us personally. In the mean time, we'll make sure all the villagers know the way to the emergency underground shelter. That way, we'll know their safe while we do battle." Fubuki and Ryo nodded before heading out to Yami Village to talk to the villagers. With a sigh, Judai closed his eyes to rest while he could. Asuka sat in the throne chair next to him and did the same, knowing that they will need all the sleep they can get for when Nightshroud makes his move.

* * *

"Can't sleep again?" Asuka asked as she approached Judai on the balcony that over looked Yami Village.

"How didd you guess?" Judai lightly joked as he turned to face her.

"Considering it's the middle of the night and you're right here instead of in bed made it pretty obvious." Asuka replied as she went and leaned on the balcony with her arms. "Worried about Nightshroud?"

"I'm worried about what he'll try." Judai replied. "He already attacked so many villages. I'm sure he has a lot of power."

"He did single handily defeat all of those villages." Asuka said.

"That doesn't make things sound any better." Judai said with a frown on his face.

"Sorry." Asuka said with a reassuring smile. "Remember Judai, you're not in this fight alone."

"True." Judai said. "I have Fubuki and Ryo to help me. And of course I have..."

"Me." Asuka said as she turned to face Judai. Judai nodded as he faced Asuka. The two of them suddenly noticed how close they were, but could not find the strength to pull away from each other. Instead, they found themselves growing closer to each other. Just as their lips were about to met, an owl decided to hoot, breaking them out of their trance like state.

"Uh, I th-think I'll go to b-bed now." Judai said with a blush on his face.

"M-me too." Asuka said with her own blush. The two of them quickly separated before heading into their rooms.

"Stupid owl." Fubuki hissed as he peered at Judai and Asuka from a hallway that connected to where the balcony is.

"They were pretty close too." Ryo said.

"I blame the owl." Fubuki said. "Judai had a chance to be truly happy and it just vanished."

"What do you mean by 'truly happy'?" Ryo asked, confused.

"Ever since Judai learned about his birth parents, he hasn't been his usual happy self." Fubuki replied. "It's no where near the point of depression, but he still isn't as happy as he use to be. He knows that I'm his friend and that the villagers love him, but he feels out of place since he isn't exactly human."

"I see." Ryo said, understanding how easy it could be for Judai to feel out of place.

"Ever since you and Asuka arrived, Judai has become happier and I haven't seen him sad at all." Fubuki said. "Right now was his chance to become truly happy again and forget that he's different from everyone else and that owl blew it."

"Well, hopefully he gets another." Ryo said as he headed off to his own room.

"Hopefully." Fubuki sighed before entering his room.


	9. A Rogue Knight

Ch. 9 A Rogue Knight

"I demand to speak to Asuka!" a knight with brown hair and hazel eyes said as he entered the throne room in Geo Kingdom.

"She isn't here." the Queen replied.

"Then where is she?" the knight question.

"She's over at Yami Palace courting with King Judai." the King replied. "Soon, they are to marry."

"What?" the knight gasped before running out of the palace. 'I must stop this.'

"Who was that?" the Queen asked as the knight exited the palace."

"I don't know." the King responded. "However, we still need have more work to do on the wedding plans for Judai and Asuka." With that said, the King and Queen of Geo Kingdom set back to work on the plans for Judai's and Asuka's weddings.

* * *

Asuka sneezed as she and Judai were talking different Duel Monster strategies in the throne room. "Looks like someone is talking about you." Judai said with a smirk.

"Probably my parents coming up with wedding plans." Asuka said with a groan. Judai let out a groan himself upon hearing that.

"They never learn." Judai said with a sigh.

"Tell me about it." Asuka said as she got up. "Anyway, it's getting late. We should get some sleep." Judai nodded before the two of them went to their rooms to get some sleep.

* * *

"Have I ever mentioned that your chefs make everything better then my own?" Asuka asked as she, Judai, Fubuki, and Ryo at lunch in the dinning room.

"No." Judai said. "You never have."

"Well, they do." Asuka said. "They even make a simple salad taste better then any of the chefs at Geo Kingdom can."

"I think you've spoiled her." Fubuki said as Asuka continued to eat.

"She isn't the only one that has become spoiled." Ryo said as he ate. "If we have to return to Geo Kingdom, we might have to steal a couple of your chefs so they can teach our own chefs how to cook better."

"As long as you return them afterward, then go ahead." Judai replied, though he was not to fond of the idea of either of them, especially Asuka, leaving.

"My King." a guard said as he entered the dinning room.

"Yes?" Judai asked.

"Their is someone disturbing everyone at the entrance of Yami Palace." the guard said. "He says that he is here to take Asuka and marry her."

"What?" Asuka shouted. "Just who is this person?"

"H-he says his n-name is Fierce." the guard stuttered, afraid of Asuka when her temper flared.

"You can leave now." Judai said with a smirk, noticing the gaurd was seconds away from wetting his pants. The guard all but ran away from the dinning room. 'Even my own guards are afraid of Asuka's temper. For some reason, I find that funny.'

"Let's go met this Fierce." Asuka growled out through clenched teeth. Fubuki and Ryo made sure to stay a few feet away from her while Judai simply walked next her as they all headed to the entrance of Yami Palace.

* * *

"I demand to see Princess Asuka!" Fierce shouted as the guards blocked his way into the palace.

"What do you want?" Asuka asked as she, Judai, Fubuki, and Ryo walked trough the entrance of Yami Palace. Fierce looked over at Asuka and smirked.

"Asuka my love, I've come to marry you." Fierce said.

"I don't even know you." Asuka replied, earning a gasp from Fierce.

"How could you not remember your most favorite knight?" Fierce asked. "I always watched over you when you we were young. I had to leave because the King and Queen ordered me to do so, but now I have returned."

"Why did they force you to leave?" Ryo asked, not remembering this guy at all.

"They said I was to close to the Princess." the knight said. He then started to quote random poetry that caused everyone to block out his voice.

"I don't even know this guy." Asuka whispered to Judai. "The only person I can remember that watched over me when I was young was some kid that would follow me around everywhere."

"A stalker, self-appointed knight?" Judai whispered.

"I guess so." Asuka replied. "But it was me that forced him to leave because he was creeping me out." Fierce noticed Asuka and Judai talking to each other and became enraged. The next thing Judai noticed was a large jaw around him. Asuka gasped when she saw Judai being swallowed by Black Tyranno. Asuka immediately turned to Fierce as he laughed.

"Now that he is gone, you no longer have to marry him." Fierce laughed. Fierce stopped laughing when he noticed Black Tyranno groan in pain. Suddenly, Black Tyranno burst into pieces as Judai was revealed with his arms spread out, shadow energy practically pouring out of him, with his head facing the ground. Somehow, their was no saliva or anything on Judai from Black Tyranno. When he looked up, Fierce stepped back in fear upon seeing Judai's eyes glowing a dark, menacing, gold.

"Your actions are punishable by death." Judai said as his eyes narrowed, his arms dropping back to his side as his shadow energy continued to pour out of his body. Judai looked over at Asuka and saw that she was seething on the inside. "The only person here who wishes to do you harm more then me is Asuka, so I'll allow her." Asuka looked at Judai, her eyes thanking him, before she turned back to face Fierce.

"Why would my beloved Asuka wish to harm me?" Fierce asked with a laugh. "She loves me."

"Any 'feelings' I have for you are far from love." Asuka practically spat out. "Right now, I only intend on sending you to the Shadow Realm." Asuka activated her DiaDhank as she called out, "Dark End Dragon!" Dark End Dragon roared as he appeared on the field.

"But my love, why?" Fierce asked, sounding heart broken. Fierce suddenly smiled before saying, "But of course, you want me to prove that I can protect you and in order to prove myself, I must defeat you in battle." Fierce activated his DiaDhank. "Appear, Supper Conductor Tyranno!" The new dinosaur appeared on the field.

"I activate Dark End Dragon's effect." Asuka said as Dark End Dragon's attack dropped to 2100 and his defense dropped to 1600. "Now, your dinosaur is destroyed." Supper Conductor Tyranno disappeared right before Dark End Dragon attacked Fierce. Fierce gasped as he felt his life energy drop.

"Don't worry my love, I'll prove myself." Fierce said, a smile on his face.

"Cyber Tutu." Asuka said as Cyber Tutu appeared before a vortex appeared behind Asuka. Cyber Tutu and Dark End Dragon disappeared into the vortex before Dragon Knight Draco-Esquiste appeared behind Asuka. "Finish this guy off." Draco-Esquiste nodded before he attacked Fierce, depleting the rest of his life energy.

"How can you do this to me my love?" Fierce asked as his body began to disappear.

"I can see it in you're eyes." Asuka replied. "You don't care about anyone but yourself. You just want to marry me so that you can become royalty." Asuka's eyes narrowed before she said, "And, you tried to kill Judai who has become my best friend. This is the fate you deserve." Fierce was about to respond with something, but his body disappeared before he had a chance. Everyone but Judai looked Asuka with different amounts of shock. As Asuka turned around, she noticed all of the stares. "What?" Everyone quickly got back to work, pretending as if they had not been watching.

"How did he know your were here?" Fubuki asked.

"Probably because of our parents." Asuka replied. Everyone sighed as once again the King and Queen of Geo Kingdom had done something to screw with all of their lives.


	10. Awakening of the Gods

Ch. 10 Awakening of the Gods

Judai and Asuka stood in the courtyard, looking at the sky as storm clouds began to fill the sky. "Something isn't right." Judai said as the storm clouds continued to spread.

"This storm suddenly appearing isn't natural." Asuka stated before turning to look at Judai. "What should we do?"

"Judai." Fubuki said as he and Ryo entered the courtyard.

"Should be evacuate the villagers?" Ryo asked.

"Yes." Judai said as he turned to them. "I have a feeling that Nightshroud is on his way here. I don't want any of the villagers in the cross fire." Fubuki and Ryo nodded before heading of to the village.

"How bad do you think it'll be?" Asuka asked, still looking at Judai.

"I don't know." Judai said with a sigh. "I just don't know."

* * *

"All the villagers have been evacuated." Ryo said as he, Fubuki, Judai, and Asuka stood at the entrance to Yami Village.

"They'll be safe their." Fubuki said.

"Good." Judai said. "I don't want them here when Nightshroud arrives." A black mist began to form on the ground as thunder roared and the lightning flashed within the storm clouds.

"So, you've been expecting me." a voice said from within the mist. A section of the mist began to rise as a being began to form from it. This being was some king of skeleton wrapped in a black cloak. His skull has the shape of a dragon's skull with horns.

"Why have you been attacking villages Nightshroud?" Judai asked, preparing to attack at any moment.

"So, you know my name." Nightshroud said with a deep chuckle. "Very well, I'll tell you why." Judai swore that Nightshroud would be smirking right now if he had an actual face. "I am a creature born from the darkness hidden within men. I exist only to bring out this darkness by covering the entire world with darkness. I'll have more then enough power to do so after I absorb you into the darkness."

"Never." Judai said as he activated his DiaDhank. "Rise, Divine Neos!" Divine Neos appeared and stood behind Judai.

"Dragon Knight Draco-Esquiste." Asuka said as Draco-Esquiste appeared next to Divine Neos.

"Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon." Fubuki said as his dragon rose onto the field, releasing a might roar.

"Cyberdark Dragon." Ryo said as his dragon appeared with Five-Headed Dragon attached to him.

"You honestly think I came here unprepared?" Nightshroud asked. "Allow me to show you the creatures I've made just for you." Judai, Asuka, Fubuki, and Ryo looked into the sky and saw gaint, machines desending from the sky. "I welcome Meklord Emperor Wisel, Meklord Emperor Skiel, and Meklord Emperor Granel."

"What are those things?" Asuka asked, as she glared at them.

"I've made them to deal with you." Nightshroud said as he began to disappear back into the black mist. "I'll return when they finish their job." Nightshroud completely vanished into the black mist before the mist itself vanished.

"They don't look so tough." Fubuki said before Red-Eyes attacked Wisel, destroying his arm. "See what I mean?" Out of nowhere, a new arm appeared on Wisel. "What the?" Fubuki gasped.

"Just great." Judai said as he glared at the Meklord Emporers. "They have regenerating capabilities."

"What now?" Ryo asked.

"We attack until their's nothing left to regenerate." Asuka said as Draco-Esquiste went to attack Wisel.

"Right." Ryo and Fubuki said as their monsters went to attack Skiel.

"Neos." Judai said before Divine Neos went to battle Granel. Draco-Esquiste managed to destroy three different parts of Wisel, but he regenerated before Draco-Esquiste could finish him off. Red-Eyes and Cyberdark Dragon managed to destroy four of Skiel's parts before he regenerated as well. Divine Neos managed to destroy four parts of Granel on his own, but Granel managed to regenerate just before Divine Neos was about to deliver his final attack.

"They regenerate to fast." Fubuki said before Skiel destroyed both Red-Eyes and Cyberdark Dragon. Ryo and Fubuki gasped as their life energy decreased. Skiel went and joined Wisel before the two of them destroyed. Draco-Esquiste. Asuka winced as her life energy dropped. Divine Neos tried to defend himself against the three Meklord Emporers, but was quickly defeated. Judai clenched his fist in pain as he felt his own life energy drop.

"They defeated some of our best monsters." Fubuki said as he stared at the three creatures in the sky.

"Not our most powerful." Judai said as he looked at Asuka. Asuka nodded before turning to stare back at the Meklord Emporers. Judai and Asuka held their DiaDhanks to the sky as lightning stiked the ground around them. "Rise Uria, Lord of Searing Flames!" Uria roared as he appeared in the sky. "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms!" Raviel appeared behind Judai on the left. "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder!" Haman appeared behind Judai on the right.

"Appear, The Wicked Eraser!" Asuka shouted before Eraser appeared in the sky next to Uria. "The Wicked Dreadroot!" Dreadroot appeared behind Asuka on the left. "The Wicked Avatar!" Avatar appeared behind Asuka on the right, taking the same shape as Dreadroot.

"Amazing." Fubuki and Ryo said as they looked at the Wicked Gods and Sacred Beasts. Uria and Eraser rose and easily blasted Skiel in one attack. Raviel and Dreadroot each punched Wisel, destroying it. Hamon and Avatar both attacked Granel, causing him to be blown into millions of pieces.

"Good riddance." Judai said as the Wicked Gods and Sacred Beasts disappeared from sight.

"They may be gone for now, but they'll be back." Asuka said. "Along with Nightshroud."

"He probably isn't happy about what happened." Fubuki said as he looked into the sky, the storm clouds still in the air.

"We'll have to be ready for his return." Ryo said, looking at the storm clouds as well.

* * *

"So, they defeated those Meklord Emporers." Nightshroud said as he sat in the ruble of one of the previous villages he destroyed. "No matter. They have no idea what's in store for them." Nightshroud laughed as hundred of Meklord Emperors appears behind him.


	11. Getting Closer

Ch. 11 Getting Closer

"We have got to stop meeting like this." Asuka said as she stepped next to Judai on the balcony in the middle of the night.

"You're the one who meets me." Judai replied with a smirk. "I just come out here to think."

"Why here?" Asuka asked.

"Here, I can see my entire village." Judai replied. "I can see what my people are up to. Everything that happens in the village can be seen here."

"So, it's the perfect place to think while still looking after your village." Asuka said.

"Exactly." Judai said. "I can still react at a moment's notice if I'm required to." Judai and Asuka remained silent for a few moments, just looking out into the village. Judai noticed that Asuka slightly shivered, the storm clouds in the sky making the night colder. "Cold?"

"A little." Asuka replied. Asuka gasped as Judai appraoched her and wrapped his arm around her before drawing her closer to him.

"Better?" Judai whispered.

"Yeah." Asuka replied before she leaned her head on his shoulder. The two of them remained silent as they watched they villagers that were still awake move around the village. "Judai." Asuka said as she turned to face him.

"Yeah." Judai replied, facing her. Judai and Asuka blushed when they realized their faces were just inches apart. Judai gulped when he looked into Asuka's eyes, clearly seeing the trust she had from him. Asuka could see the longing in Judai's eyes and she knew it was longing for someone to except his for who he is, a Duel Spirit. Asuka started to lean in closer to Judai as he leaned in closer to Asuka. Their lips met, and to them, the rest of the world faded away.

* * *

"Finally." Fubuki whispered with a smirk as he and Ryo hid from Judai and Asuka's sight. "They can finally be happy."

"I'm happy for them." Ryo whispered. "They deserve this after everything they've been through."

"Yeah." Fubuki said. "Judai has to deal with being from another world while my sister had to deal with our parents."

"Which do you think is worse?" Ryo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hhmm." Fubuki said while he thought. "I'm not sure." The sound of footsteps alerted them that Judai and Asuka were moving. They looked around the corner just in time to see Judai and Asuka entering his room.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Ryo asked.

"What do you mean?" Fubuki replied.

"Asuka just went into Judai's room." Ryo stated. "I'm pretty sure it's obvious about what they're about to do." Fubuki shuddered after Ryo said that. "Did you just realize what they are about to do?"

"No." Fubuki said. "I realized what Asuka would do to me if I tried to stop it." Ryo had to shudder as well at that thought.

"We'll leave them be." Ryo said. Fubuki agreed before the two of them went into their rooms.

* * *

Even thought the storm clouds still cover the sky, Judai could tell that it was morning as he began to wake up. The first thing Judai noticed was that he was not alone in his bed. 'What the?' Judai thought as he turned to see who was in his bed with him. Judai fully awoke when he saw Asuka next to him, naked underneath his blanket. Judai immediately noticed that he was naked too. Memories of last night quickly entered his mind, causing him to blush as he remembered what he and Asuka did.

"Judai?" Asuka mumbled as she began to wake up. Judai softly smiled as Asuka looked up at him with half opened eyes. Judai leaned over and kissed Asuka, allowing her to fully wake up as she kiss back. "I enjoyed last night." Asuka said with a smirk after Judai pulled away. Asuka's smirk grew when she noticed Judai blush. 'Who would have thought the Supreme King of Darkness was so shy when it comes to love.' Asuka thought as she giggled.

"What's so funny?" Judai asked.

"The fact that you are probably the most powerful man in existence and yet you are so shy when it comes to love." Asuka replied as she laid down on her back next to Judai. Judai followed her example and laid on his back next to her. "Hey Judai."

"Yes?" Judai respond.

"Let's get married." Asuka said.

"What?" Judai said as he turned to face Asuka. "So soon?"

"Not right now." Asuka replied. "But later after the war." Judai remained silent for a few seconds before he asked Asuka a question.

"What brought this up?" Judai asked, curious as to why Asuka would spring this out of the blue.

"This war with Nightshroud has made me think of a few things." Asuka said. "I don't want opportunity to just pass by me. I want to enjoy the things I love most in live." Asuka held Judai's hand in hers as she said, "One of the things I love most is you."

"I love you too." Judai said as he held her hand tighter. "If you want to get married as soon as we defeat Nightshroud, then we'll get married." Asuka smiled before she rolled over on top of Judai and kissed him.

* * *

"How much longer do you think they'll be?" Ryo asked as he ate lunch with Fubuki.

"Who knows." Fubuki replied. "They have amazing energy. It could be hours before we see them again."

"Possibly even days." Ryo said. "After all, they do have enough energy to control the Wicked Gods and Sacred Beasts."

"True." Fubuki replied. "I'm just glad the walls are thick enough that we can't hear them."

"No arguments here." Ryo stated with a smirk.

"Sir." a guard said as he entered the dinning room

"Yes." Fubuki replied.

"You've received another letter from the King and Queen of Geo Kingdom." the gaurd said as he placed the letter on the table.

"Thank you." Fubuki said before the guard left. Fubuki sighed as he looked at the letter. "Now they're sending them every day."

"At least their will be a wedding now." Ryo said. "We both know that neither Judai nor Asuka are the type to have a one night stand with someone, let alone each other."

"Yep, they definitely will be getting married to each other." Fubuki said. "The only problem is determining when."

"Probably some time after Nightshroud is defeated." Ryo suggested. "To bad we don't know when that will be."

"Well, at least they're happy." Fubuki said as he looked at the chairs Judai and Asuka usually sat in.

"To their happiness." Ryo said as he held up a glass filled with water.

"To their happiness." Fubuki said, raising his own glass before he and Ryo tapped their glasses together.

* * *

"So, you're finally done." Fubuki said with a smirk as Judai and Asuka joined him and Ryo for breakfast. "How long has it been since we've seen them Ryo?"

"Two days." Ryo said as he looked at them with a raised eyebrow. "How they managed to go on for so long is beyond me." Both Judai and Asuka were blushing as the silently at their breakfast.

"At least they have returned to us." Fubuki said. "I'm sure if it wasn't for the threat of Nightshroud, they would still be going at it." The next thing Fubuki knew, he was attacked by lightning from Sparkman then kicked in the chest by Cyber Tutu.

"You have anything else to say?" Asuka asked with an overly sweet smile as she looked at Ryo.

"Nope, I'm good." Ryo said with a nervous chuckle as Fubuki made his way back to his chair. 'It seems the only one who doesn't experience her temper is Judai and that was even before they got to know each other.'

"Why don't you ever get mad at Judai?" Fubuki asked, coming to the same conclusion as Ryo.

"He has never done anything to deserve it." Asuka said as she continued to eat. Judai chuckled while eating his own breakfast. Fubuki and Ryo looked at each other before shrugging and went back to eating their breakfast.


	12. Nightshroud Strikes Back

Ch. 12 Nightshroud Strikes Back

Judai, Asuka, Fubuki, and Ryo stood outside in the courtyard, noticing lightning flashing and thunder roaring in the storm clouds once again. "The last time they were like this, Nightshroud attacked." Judai said. Rain started to pour down from the clouds, soaking everything it came in contact with.

"So, he's probably on his way." Asuka said. 'Luckily, we've already evacuated the village when me and Judai since a dark energy approaching Yami Village.'

"Judai?" Fubuki said.

"Yeah." Judai replied, already knowing what Fubuki was going to say. "You're not the only one with a bad feeling."

"So, we all have a bad feeling." Ryo said.

"Looks like." Asuka answered. "I just want this war to be over with."

"You and me both." Judai said before wrapping his arm around her waist as she leaned her head against his shoulder. "The sooner this is over, the sooner we can move on with our lives."

"And the safer the entire world will be when Nightshroud is no more." Fubuki said. "Once he's defeated, villages around the world will no longer fear for their lives as they wonder if they will be the next village he attacks."

"Everyone will be a lot happier with him gone." Ryo said. After a few moments, Judai suggested they head inside and have some lunch so they would not get hungry during the middle of battle. The others agreed and headed inside of Yami Palace.

* * *

"Do you feel that?" Asuka asked a few hours after she and the others finished their lunch.

"Yes." Judai said as he started to head to the courtyard. "Let's go check it out." Asuka, Fubuki, and Ryo followed Judai out into the courtyard before they started to look around for any signs of Nightshroud. Asuka looked up into the clouds and noticed something inside of them. She was not the only one as Judai, Fubuki, and Ryo looked at the clouds as well.

"No way." Fubuki gasped as he saw what was inside of the clouds.

"This isn't good." Ryo said. Hundreds of Meklord Emperors began to descend from the clouds as they neared Yami Village.

"This time, you won't survive." Nightshroud said as he appeared several yards in front of them.

"Fubuki, Ryo." Asuka said as she turned to them. "We'll deal with the Meklord Emporers while Judai deals with Nightshroud." Asuka held her DiaDhank into the air as she said, "Awaken, Wicked Gods!" Eraser, Dreadroot, and Avatar appeared before they went off to fight the Meklord Emporers.

"Help them out, Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!" Fubuki said as his dragon joined the Wicked Gods.

"Hold nothing back, Cyberdark Dragon!" Ryo said as Cyberdark Dragon went to fight against the Meklord Emperors, Five-Headed Dragon attacked to it.

"Get ready to enter the Shadow Realm." Judai said as he activated his DiaDhank.

"It will be you who loses this match." Nightshroud said as five wings appeared on his back with slots for summoning Duel Monsters.

"Appear, Sacred Beasts!" Judai said as he held his DiaDhank into the sky. Uria, Raviel, and Hamon appeared around Judai.

"I summon Darkness Bramble in defense and Darkness Neosphere." Nightshroud said as the two monsters appeared on the field. "Now, I use Mist Body so Darkness Brable can't be destroyed in battle."

"I might not be able to destroy him, but I can destroy Neosphere!" Judai said as Hamon and Raviel attacked him.

"Actually, you can't." Nightshroud said as Neosphere remained, though his life energy dropped. "He can't be destroyed in battle. Not only that, but if I lose life energy Darkness Bramble restores it."

"What?" Judai said as he watched Nightshroud recover his strength.

"Now, I use Imperial Order and Royal Decree to negate the effects of all spells and traps besides Imperial Order." Nightshroud said as everyone could fell that they could no loner use spells or traps. "So, what are you going to do now?"

"The only thing I can do." Judai said as he glared at Nightshroud. "Merge the Sacred Beasts."

"What?" Nightshroud gasped.

"I remove Uria, Raviel, and Hamon in order to summon Armityle the Chaos Phantom!" Judai yelled. Uria wrapped around Raviel as he slid his head to Raviel's left fist. Hamon appeared behind Hamon and gripped him from behind. The three monsters began to meld together until they formed Armityle.

"What is that?" Nightshroud gasped as he stared at the Duel Monster in horror.

* * *

"There's just no end to them." Asuka said as the Wicked Gods destroyed hundreds of Meklord Emperors only for more to replace them.

"We can't continue on like this." Ryo said.

"I'm not sure what else we can do." Fubuki replied.

"Looks like I have no choice." Asuka said. "I tribute the Wicked Gods in order to bring forth The Summoner of Darkness, Amutsu!" Avatar began to expand as Dreadroot and Eraser vanished into his body. Avatar's size began to decrease, absorbing Dreadroot and Eraser into his body, as a new monster began to reveal itself. This monster has a demonic, black skull for a chest, the mouth is open revieling sharp teeth and a blue tounge, two horns shot out of its head and its eyes are an eerie yellow. His pants are really loose and blood red while his shirt was skin tight and blood red. Black and golden armor surrounded sprout out of the skull covering his shoulders, upper arm, and cam down to the sides of his legs. Two black spheres pulsed within the armor on his upper arms. The gauntlet on his right hand resembled Eraser's face while the gauntlet on his left hand resembled a ribcage. His lower legs were covered in black aromor with grey skulls on the knees. The monster's skin was light grey, his eyes are blood red, and his hair is long and black. In his right hand is a staff with a long, jagged blade on one end and a crescent moon shaped blade on the other. "Amusu, get rid of them." Amutsu nodded before he took out thousands of Meklord Emperors in one attack.

* * *

"Darkness Bramble may be able to revive your energy while you still have some," Judai began as he glared at Nightshroud, "but he can't revive something that no longer exists." Armityle began to charge his attack. "I have a promise to keep. Honest - Dragon of Angels. Finish of Nightshroud." Honest appeared, though he now had the appearance of a dragon. His wings were still the same, but his body resembled a larger, golden version of Magna Draco. "Attack Judai commanded." Armityle and Honest nodded before they both fired a combined attack at Darkness Neosphere. Nightshroud shouted as he felt all of his life energy drain from his body before Honest went back to the Duel Monster Spirit World.

"No, this is impossible." Nightshroud said as he looked at Judai, Asuka, Fubuki, and Ryo. "I won't go down so easily. Rise Meklord Astro Mekanikle. Meklord Astro dragon Asterisk." Two new Meklords appeared, even larger then the previous ones.

"Curse you Nightshroud." Judai said as he stared at the two behemoths above him.

"This is the end for you Judai." Nightshroud chuckled. "Even if you defeat them, I doubt you'll live afterward to celebrate."

"I will defeat them." Judai said. "Even if it costs me my life."

"I will be back Judai." Nightshroud said as his body began to vanish. "So long as their is darkness in man's heart, I will return."

"Know this Nightshroud." Judai said as he began to vanish. "If you ever return, then so shall we."

"Well, then I guess we'll meet again." Nightshroud replied.

"When we do, your power will be used to help us." Judai said with a smirk as Nightshroud almost completely vanished. "And you will be left with nothing to revive yourself." Before Nightshroud could say anything, he completely vanished from their sight. Judai now looked at the all of the Meklord Emperors in the sky. 'I don't have enough power to destroy them, but I can get rid of them.'

"Judai, I know what you're thinking." Asuka said as she went to stand next to him. "I won't let you do this alone."

"Neither will I." Fubuki said.

"The same goes for me." Ryo said. Judai looked at the three of them and nodded.

"Let's end this." Judai said as Armityle and Amutsu went in front of the two Meklord Astros. Fubuki began to pour all of his energy into Judai while Ryo poured all of his energy into Asuka. Fubuki and Ryo collapsed onto their knees as Judai and Asuka prepared to finish them off. "Attack, Armityle!" Judai commanded.

"Go, Amutsu!" Asuka shouted. Armityle shot out a blast that hit Dragon Asterisk while Amutsu created a crescent beam of darkness that slammed into Mekanikle. The blasts pushed back the Meklord Astros, causing them to crash into the Meklord Emperors. The blasts continued to push them into the sky, and farther. The Meklords were pushed all the way out of Earth's atmosphere and far away from the planet. They were pushed back so far, that they entered an entirely different galaxy.


	13. End of One Life, Beginning of Another

Ch. 13 End of One Life, Beginning of Another

Judai and Asuka collapsed onto their hands and knees as Armityle and Amutsu looked down at them. "I don't have any more energy." Judai panted out as he saw that his life energy meter was empty.

"Same here." Asuka said between pants, while seeing her life energy meter was just as empty.

"Ours are gone as well." Fubuki said.

"We have nothing left." Ryo said.

"Relax Judai, Asuka, Fubuki, and Ryo." Armityle said. "While the end of this life draws near, you will live once again."

"We will?" Judai asked.

"Yes." Amutsu said. "For you see, your parents are fighting against and enemy known as the Tainted Light even as we speak. Soon, we will join them in battle; however, I fear that we will only succeed in sealing away this evil."

"It will be up to the four of you to fully destroy the Tainted Light." Armityle said. "It is your destiny. For now, the four of you will enter the Shadow Realm where your powers will increase. You will live again when the time comes to fight against the Tainted Light."

"So, there's still more that needs to be done." Asuka said with a smirk. Asuka looked over to Judai, sadness in her eyes. "Looks like we won't be getting married just yet."

"That's fine by me." Judai said as he brought Asuka into a jug with one arm. "We'll get married in our next lives." Their bodies slowly began to disappear, leaving only their spirits behind. As this happened, Armityle and Amutsu informed the people of Yami Palace of their deaths before moving on to tell the King and Queen of Geo Kingdom. Word quickly spread as the two Sacred Gods flew in the air and jut by one look, everyone already knew what they had to say. As the Sacred Gods returned to Yami Palace, they saw that Judai, Asuka, Fubuki, and Ryo's bodies were almost gone. Once their bodies completely vanished, their spirits were transported to the Shadow Realm, waiting for the time when they are need once again.

* * *

"I don't know how much longer she'll last." Dark Magician said as he looked down at Yubel. It has been a week since she and the King sealed away the Tainted Light; however, their bodies had been severely damaged. The King's body was beyond repair so he merged his soul with Yubel's in order for them to stay together. Unfortunately, Yubel's heart was weak and could not hold out for much longer.

"We've done everything we can and it's still not enough." Dark Magician Girl said as she looked at her Queen.

"I believe I have a solution." someone said from the entrance of the hospital wing the Queen was in. Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl turned around to see Honest - Dragon of Angels standing their.

"What is it?" Dark Magician Girl asked.

"I know that the only thing that can heal the Queen is a new heart, but she would never allow anyone to give their life for her." Honest said.

"True." Dark Magician said. "That is the only reason why she isn't healed yet."

"Well, I have two hearts." Honest replied, shocking Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl. "I have my own heart and the heart that belongs to Honest. I don't need both of them."

"Are you sure you want to give up Honest's heart?" Dark Magician asked. "After all, she can't use a human heart."

"Honest doesn't need his heart to stay with me so I'm sure." Honest replied. "I owe my life to Judai. This is the best way I can think of to pay him back." Honest held a pulsing heart in his hand as his body began to revert back to its original state. "And to make sure she survives, I am implanting all of my powers of a dragon into this heart." Honest was now back to his original state as he approached Yubel. "Please, let this work." Honest said before Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl used their magic to implant the dragon heart into Yubel.

"Gah!" Yubel shouted as her body began to change. A dark fog covered her and pushed everyone else away. When the dark fog vanished and the others could reenter the room, they gasped upon seeing Yubel in her new form. "What happened?" Yubel asked as she looked at he new body. Honest decided to explain what has happened to her. "You met my son? How is he?" Honest looked down at the ground after being asked that. "Honest?"

"I'm afraid he, his girlfriend, and their two body guards gave their life to save the earth." Honest said.

"What?" Yubel gasped as tears formed in her eyes.

"Right now, they reside in the Shadow Realm." Honest said. "That is were they will stay until the seal on the Tainted Light weakens and they are needed once again." Everyone remained silent as Yubel continued to cry at the loss of her son. After a few minutes, Yubel calmed down slightly.

"At least I will be able to see him again." Yubel said, tears still in her eyes. "You say he was a girlfriend?"

"Her name is Asuka." Honest answered. "She always brought a smile to Judai's face. In fact, they were engaged."

"Really?" Yubel said, sounding happier then when she did a little while ago. "I'm glad he found someone who will stay by him no matter what."

"He also has two friends named Fubuki and Ryo." Honest said. "They were his and Asuka's body guards. They got along with him pretty easily."

"I'm glad to hear that he was happy." Yubel said as she looked over at a picture of a baby Judai in her arms with the King standing next to them.

"He was." Honest said. "Even as he and the others were passing on, he was happy to be with the ones he loved." Yubel nodded before walking outside of the hospital wing she was in and into her kingdom.

"The war with the Tainted Light has left much of the kingdom in nothing but ruble." Yubel said as she looked around.

"As soon as we can, we will start to rebuild the kingdom." Dark Magician said.

"I want everyone healed first." Yubel said. "We can worry about the rebuilding of the kingdom afterward."

"But of course." Dark Magician Girl said. "Our people always come first."

"I'm glad to hear that." Yubel said with a soft smile. "Honest."

"Yes my Queen?" Honest asked.

"Can you fly around and see if their are any injured spirits that haven't been found yet?" Yubel asked.

"Right away." Honest said before taking off into the sky. Yubel looked at herself once again before looking at her own wings.

'This will take some getting use to.' Yubel thought as she tried to fly. After a few failed attempts, Yubel finally got herself into the air. 'I need to help everyone I can. I can worry about what new abilities I have later.' With that thought in mind, Yubel began to search for Duel Spirits that need any kind of help.


	14. Epilogue: Back To The Present

Ch. 14 Epilogue: Back To The Present

"And that's the story." Jaden said as the others looked at him, Alexis, Atticus, Zane, and Yubel.

"So, that's why I thought I've seen you before." Mana said with a smile. "You summoned me to bring back that annoying Queen of Maiden Country."

"You just now remembered where you've seen him before?" Chazz asked as looked at Mana.

"When you've lived as long as I have, it's easy to forget an encounter that only lasted for a couple minutes." Mana said with a shrug.

"Still, I can't believe that it was you that originally got rid of the Meklords." Yusei said. "But if you didn't destroy them, then why haven't they returned like when they did with Z-one."

"It's because of how they were designed." Atticus said. "They were designed to be attracted to the darkness in the hearts of man just like Nightshroud. Because of the events that happened with Z-one and the others, everyone learned to appreciate life more and the darkness in their hearts simply faded away."

"Without enough of the darkness, their was nothing to attract the Meklords." Zane said. "And, now their is nothing to fear since we've recently went and finished all of them off."

"You did?" Syrus asked.

"Of course." Alexis said. "We don't need the Tainted Light to try and use those things agaisnt use. The best thing to do was finish the job and destroy all of the Meklords."

"But, how did you fight in space?" Bastion asked.

"We're Duel Spirits." Jaden said with a shrug. "We don't need air to breath."

"It's true." Yasmin said. "Though, I wish my boyfriend would have told me about this."

"Same goes for mine." Kassandra said. Atticus and Zane nervously chuckled as their girlfriends glared at them.

"Hey, Yubel." Yugi said.

"What?" Yubel asked.

"Was it hard to get use to saying Jaden when you knew him as Judai?" Yugi asked.

"It was at first." Yubel replied. "But I got use to it."

"I feels sorry for Alexis." Kisara said. "In both lives she was chased after by men just because she was beautiful."

"That just isn't fair." Cecilia said.

"Tell me about it." Alexis said with a huff. 'Some men just can't take a hint.'

"Here's what I want to know." Chumley said. "Were you scared as you were dying?"

"A little, yeah." Jaden replied, the others agreeing. "Even though we knew that we would survive, dying is still a pretty terrifying thing to go through."

"It's not something I want to go through again anytime soon." Alexis replied.

"Well, the four of you are now Duel Spirits." Mana said. "We don't die."

"Really?" Crowler asked. "How are you so sure?"

"I'm over 5000 years old." Mana said as she glared at Crowler. "And, I've met Duel Spirits even older then me."

"We may not die, but we can end up damaged beyond repair." Jaden said. "In a state like that, you wish you can die."

"That's why your dad merged with me." Yubel softly said. "He knew his body could not be healed so he transferred his soul to my body." Everyone stayed silent for a few moments, not exactly sure how to respond to that.

"Enough of all this." Jaden said as he stretched. "It's the past. What's done is done."

"He's right." Alexis said. "We're still here and we're still alive."

"And things haven't really changed that much." Atticus said.

"True." Zane said.

"What do you mean by that?" Joey asked.

"We're still Shadow Duelists." Jaden answered. "We're still defending the world, still royalty."

"Still have girls chasing us where ever we go." Atticus said with a sigh.

"Don't remind me." Jaden and Zane said at the same time.

"This time however, they know to stay away thanks to us." Alexis said with a smirk as Yasmin and Kassandra smirked with her.

"We still use basically the same monsters." Zane said. "Though we also use more monsters then before."

"We have more power then before." Atticus said.

"Jaden's prediction about Nightshroud came true too." Alexis said. "His power now helps us as Atticus uses it." Atticus smirked upon hearing that.

"And he's gone too." Zane said. Jaden looked at the time on his PDA and noticed that it was almost nine o'clock at night.

"Well, I think that it's time to wrap this up." Jaden said as he and Alexis began to walk out of the Obelisk Blue Duel Arena. "I'm sure some of the viewers need some sleep and our story is over."

"Jaden's right." Alexis said as they left the arena. "Night."

"Night." everyone else replied. Soon, everyone else started to head to their own dorm rooms, ready to get some sleep themselves. Yubel was the only one who remained behind as everyone else left.

'I'm glad I got to met up with you again Jaden.' Yubel thought. 'We may be in the middle of a war, but now I finally get to be with my son.' Yubel closed her eyes before she faded away back into the Duel Monster Spirit World, a soft smile on her face.


End file.
